Transformation
by ichigolynn
Summary: It's that time for our Setsuna, she has been feeling weird and fuzzy inside for the past few months before her birthday. What's going to happen to her? A sexy bishie vampire ! OOC and yuri with a SetsunaxHarem pairing. :D Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – You know the drill, I don't own anything. If I did, lots of KonoSetsu love. :D

This is just meant to be a story to get rid of my writer's block for These Wings of Mine, but ah, oh well. xD

It kinda took longer than I thought it would to write this, since I've been busy with school and the sort, but anyways, **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED, THANK YOU. **

* * *

Transformation

By ichigolynn

Prologue

As she briskly walks into the hallway, whispers and laughter from other girls surround her. In her usual attitude; cool, calm, and collected, with a hint of nervousness. "What's wrong with me...?" Slowing her walking down by a bit to catch her breath, trying to look normal when she opens her classroom door of 6-A. Upon opening the door, only a few students appeared to be there, the usual six.

Chisame on her laptop typing at the speed of light, possibly on her cosplay site and doing some other things she usually does. Yue teasing Nodoka about Negi while drinking her weird juice, and Haruna sketching away on her artbook to capture Nodoka's blushing. Then, the odd two of the bunch, Evangeline and Chachamaru. Evangeline was sitting in her chair nodding off while Chachamaru was just standing beside her as always.

Setsuna sighed and walked her way over to her desk, what she didn't do was, pay attention to where she was walking and tripped over Nodoka's leg and fell to the floor. Even this woke Evangeline from her slumber and Chisame stopped typing to stare at the back of Setsuna's head.

"S-Setsuna, a-are you okay? I-I'm sorry !" Nodoka said while bowing her head down repeatedly.

Setsuna, now two inches from being face flat on the floor, thanks to her quick instincts, she was in push-up position it seemed. "That was close..." She stood up shakily and turned around to Nodoka, "I-it's okay Nodoka, don't worry. It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention." She then continued on the way to her desk and sat down, Nodoka still bowing, apparently stopped when Setsuna smiled at her and blushed even more while sitting down in her seat. Everyone went back to what they were doing previously, except one.

Trained ears picked up on a faint snickering coming from behind her. "Oi, since when did you not pay attention to things?" Said a certain vampire grinning weirdly at the young swordsman.

Dark brown eyes turning around towards Evangeline, owner of the eyes then said, "I-I don't know...there's something weird going on with me.."

Evangeline thought for a moment, "..._Maybe...it's that time...it _has_ been 16 years.." _Then she looked at Setsuna and said, "Meet me at my house after school." Then hesitation, but a nod followed after wards from the young swordsman.

As the two finished their short conversation, students came pouring in from the door and the bell rang. Followed by a short teacher stumbling in due to the cloggage with students by the door. Getting up, Negi walked to his desk and started class. "G-good morning class."

The class replied. "Good morning Negi-Sensei."

Being absent-minded as always and ignoring the teachings on the board, Setsuna started to drift away in her mind. "_I wonder what Evangeline is going to make me do _this _time, but then again, I wonder how she might help me.."_ Setsuna placed her head down to catch a few moments of rest for her eyes. Just when the bell rang a couple minutes later, Konoka skipped towards the young warrior and sat next to her, then poked the poor girl on the nose.

"Set-chan. Wakey wakey. You slept in class today !" Said Konoka while grinning mischievously.

Setsuna shot up and simply managed to stammer out, "I-I d-did no su-such thing !" Konoka smiled at her, then moved in closer and looked into Setsuna's eyes. "Set-chan..." She whispered into the half-demon's ear, "I love you." Almost instantly right after, Konoka tackled Setsuna down to the ground and attacked her with a barrage of kisses. "I've always watched you Set-chan... I. Want. You. "

Negi was staring at the two with his eyes wide and mouth gaping open like a fish, Asuna was running towards Negi to shield his eyes screaming, "THAT SHIT IS RATED F--ING R !" while all the other girls were just staring stupidly and blushing furiously.

"O-ojou-sama !! W-we ca-can't, there are people watc--" Setsuna was silenced with a pair of warm lips on hers, and in an effort to push her 'ojou-sama' off, she failed miserably since, Konoka kept on holding her down with fiery determination in her eyes.

"Don't worry Set-chan, let's just make fiery love together."

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!"

_SMACK _

Setsuna woke up and turned her head to see the unlucky foe that struck her while she was sleeping. Her slightly angry and confused expression instantly changed to fear and nervousness with a blush covering her face. It was Evangeline, she was grinning with her arms folded to her chest with a book in her right hand.

"N-noooooooo " The young vampire mimicked with her hands up in the air pretending to be frightened. "You're an idiot Setsuna." Evangeline said pointing the book at the dazed girl. "You were drooling and sleeptalking." Setsuna blushed all the way to her ears.

"U-u-uh I-I... S-sorry..." She hung her head in shame, then scanned around the room to see if anyone was watching, but to her surprise, she and Evangeline were the only ones in the classroom. "Where'd everyone go?" The swordsman asked, her blush not yet diminshing her her face.

Evangeline smirked for a second, then plomped herself next to Setsuna in Madoka's seat, and had her legs on top of the table. "They all left half an hour ago."

Setsuna gasped.

"W-what !? Why didn't anyone wake me ?" The poor girl practically screamed out to the short vampre, causing her to burrow her brows.

A couple seconds later of Setsuna loosening up, Evangeline smirked once again, she said monotonously and calmly, "Quiet down Rudolph. No one woke you up because I figured since you were tired, you could get a couple more minutes of rest. I told everyone to leave you alone, and that I would wake you up."

Setsuna smiled a little bit and thought, "_Maybe she really does care about other people sometimes." _Her thoughts were struck wrong when Evangeline started laughing like she had just said the funniest thing that her lips could possibly utter.

"I'm yankin' your chain, I just wanted to see what you were dreaming about !" She was wiping a tear from the corner of her eye while holding her stomach as to keep herself from injuring herself. (Laughing so hard that she might pee) "Ah, but let's get back to business. Since you're awake now, let's hurry up and go to my house." Evangeline got up and grabbed her suitcase, then walked to the door beckoning to Setsuna, she followed suit with Yuunagi.

* * *

Walking into the home of the young vampire, it was like a cabin almost, although the vampire could never admit it, but she liked the cozy feel of it. There was a table with a fire place in the living room, shelves covering the walls with books and puppets, a flatscreen television, a pretty big sized kitchen, a very big bathroom, and stairs leading to the second floor, which was Chachamaru and Evangeline's room. The young swordsman was always captivated by the home, dispatching the fact that she had been there a numerous amount of time. She snapped back to her senses when she realized that Chachamaru was not home.

"Where is Chachamaru ?" She asked the vampire while still examining the home. The vampire walked towards the stairs and motioned for the girl to follow.

"She went to feed the kittens in town as always."

"...Oh, okay."

Now in Evangeline's room, she commanded while pointing at a chair in the middle of her room facing the bed, "Sit." Setsuna obeyed and placed Yuunagi on the bed. When she had sat down, Evangeline walked over to her bed at sat down near the edge with her legs hanging. "As you know, the Crow Clan has special 'characteristics' compared to humans and other creatures." Setsuna nodded. "Well, to get to the point, you're changing."

Setsuna's eyes widened a bit, then blinked. "W-what ?"

"There is a legend, that the White Crow was...tainted." Evangeline crossed her legs on the bed and looked at Setsuna.

"...What do you mean ?" She was worried now, worried at what the word 'tainted' meant, connected to herself.

"The legend goes, that a female Crow was in love with a vampire, the gender of the vampire was not known, but the legend says that...they produced an offspring, (You can make babies if you're female also, this is my goddamn story and I'm making it that way. :D) and that all White Crows, at the age of sixteen will start changing into a vampire crow, and possibly go berserk for a while." Now almost on the edge of her chair Setsuna froze.

"H-hello ? Idiot, wake up !" Evangeline kicked the girl in the face and she went rocketing towards the wall. Setsuna emerged from the rubble rubbing her head. "Good, now that you're thinking straight, I'll continue." Young swordsman got up, picked up her chair, then sat down on it near the bed. "Now, as I was saying, by berserk, I didn't mean attack everyone, I mean that you would lose control of your...lust and desire, then be a womanizer." (Eva made this face, :D) (Setsuna made this face, O.O)

Setsuna fainted.

* * *

Well there you have it, is it interesting enough to continue? :D I think so, muahaha.

Setsuna : ...Why am I going to be a frickin' womanizer? -clenching fists-

Me : U-uh...b-because...you is teh sexy bishie? :D

_BOOM_

Me : OMG I'M SO SORRY, DON'T KILL ME !! I KNOW WHEN TO GIVE, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE !!

Setsuna : Good, now stop this fanfiction immediately.

Me : Heh, no chance. -runs away-

Setsuna : You are going to die you mother fuc--

Konoka : SET-CHAN, DON'T SWEAR AT MIZUKI-CHAN !!

Setsuna : H-hai ojou-sama...

Me : Well there ya go. My story of how I will come to continue this. :D

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED, THANK YOU !**

Evangeline : Hey, what about m--


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Sadly, I do not own Negima or it's characters, if I did, Setsuna would be a sexy bishie, but alas, that is why this fanfiction is here. :D

Thanks a lot for your reviews guys, I didn't really think the story was that funny, but oh well, it must be my lack for a sense of humor. Sorry for the late update, I have been _very_ busy with school and studying. So once again, I'll try and update a lot sooner, thanks !

It seems that I've made a spelling error; Yui is supposed to be Yue Ayase. Really really really sorry! -listening to Rolling Star too much-

* * *

Transformation

By ichigolynn

Ch. 2

Muttering to herself, the young crow demon Setsuna was very indecisive at this moment. _"Am I...really that hot? That cashier girl thought so...but even if I am.. Ojou-sama is the only one for me.." _Before she knew it, Setsuna walked into the door with a _slam! _"...Ow." Nodoka happened to open the door right afterwrds and knelt down to Setsuna practically yelling in her ear, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay Setsuna?!" Setsuna rubbed the growing lump on her head while smiling weakily at the girl. "Yeah...I think so.." Nodoka helped her up and checked the bump on Setsuna's forehead. "Wow, how did you hit your head hard??" Setsuna tried to find her words and explain to Nodoka. "W-well...I was thinking of something this cashier girl had said to me.." Konoka gave Setsuna a questioning look and an aura of curiousity surrounded the two.

"Can you tell me what you were thinking of then?"

Blushing slightly, Setsuna asked Nodoka. "Nodoka..."

"Y-yes..?" Both girls blushing now.

"A-am...am I h-hot?"

"I..I h-hope you mean temperature-wise.."

"N-no...am I attractive..?"

No response from Nodoka, only the sight of her blush could be deciphired. Setsuna zoomed in closer to Nodoka's face to investigate what happened to the girl before her. "No..do..ka?" Setsuna poked Nodoka's forehead lightly, but little did she know, Nodoka fell backwards with a dangerous blush covering her face and a trickle of blood flowing freely down her nose.

Nodoka blushed so red that steam was coming out from her ears. "Uh...Nodoka-san...are you supposed to be steaming like that..?" Just then Yui walked outside to the hallway and saw Setsuna struggling to keep a certain Nodoka dying from blood-loss. Yui just sighed and dragged Nodoka by the collar into the classroom.

"Don't worry Setsuna, she does it every weekday." With that, Yui leaded Nodoka to her seat and plopped the girl down while sitting on her desk. With a sign of relief, Setsuna turned around and walked slowly to her room. In the classroom, Yui fumbled in her suitcase for an item. "Hey Nodoka, look what I found in the girls' bathroom." She handed Nodoka a small black book. Nodoka examined it before stopping abruptly and started sweating like crazy.

"Y-Yui-chan... This..is a y-y-y-y-yuri manga..." Yui nodded.

Nodoka blushed even more before sweating in 'places'.

Yui just stared at her absent-mindedly and asked, "So if you're not gonna read that, can I have it back...?"

"Su-sure..." Nodoka stared at Yui, but then, the images from the yuri manga came back to her simultaneously and she imagined herself and Setsuna in _that _position.

Nodoka fainted.

* * *

A couple minutes later, the sound of someone running through the halls could be heard, and _very_ loud at that. The door opened and in came a fuming red short blond. "OKAY, WHO STOLE **MY** **FUCKING BOOK** !!" Chachamaru tried to restrain the angered vampire, but to no avail. Evangeline kept on ranting about how she was going to kill whoever took it, Chachamaru was still trying to restrain her master while calming her down which did not work, Negi was frightened to near death, Nodoka was still knocked-out, Setsuna was no where to be found, and Yui was laughing in her mind while her face contained that usual monotonous expression.

* * *

One hour later, a certain unlucky juice-sipping girl was cornered by Evangeline due to one hour of interrogating the entire Class 2/3-A. Evangeline had been playing the Bad Cop, while Chachamaru was mainly the referee in case Evangeline managed to go to Seriously Pissed and Will Kill Someone If They Don't Give Me Any Leads Cop. If you thought that Chachamaru's job was hard, you are wrong. It was, IMPOSSIBLE.

"...Okay, who took my book?!" Evangeline was blocking the door and wearing a police outfit with a whip. "Tell me, and no one gets hurt." Yui slipped the small perverse book between her cleavage and shifted her shirt to hide it's shape. Negi was so scared that he almost fainted, Ayaka and Asuna saw this, and was yelling at Evangeline for her class disruption, ridiculously weird outfit, and blah blah blah.

Yui was lucky when hiding the black book, since Evangeline was having a yelling battle with Asuna and Ayaka, Evangeline was too busy to notice the short bookworm fidgeting with her chest. In the little vampire's mind while she was fighting with the two girls, _"...These two idiots are so damn annoying, why can't they just get together already and leave me alone..? Hm...that would be a hot sex scene to watch...maybe I could ask Chachamaru to videotape it.." _After that comment, Chachmaru stopped her actions with holding down Evangeline and gasped. "Master, I will not videotape that." Evangeline licked her lips with lust and started to fantasize for a moment. _"...Yeah, that would be hot. H-A-W-T. Hot."_

Asuna stopped yelling and noticed that Evangeline was ignoring her, she snapped her fingers in the pure blood vampire's face, but still no reaction. Ayaka however, just slapped the damn girl, that shocked Asuna, and woke up Evangeline in a daze. "What. Was. That. For. **AYAKA?! COME HERE YOU BITCH, SO I CAN DELIVER TEN-FOLD BACK TO YOUR ASS!**" To say the least, Ayaka ran, Evangeline chased her, Negi was speechless, Asuna was laughing, Chachamaru was sweatdropping, Yui was reading the yuri book in the corner of the room, and Setsuna was STILL no longer anywhere to be found, the same with Konoka actually..

So NOW, one hour later, Ayaka was tired of running throughout the school and dodging the students, that she jumped on top of Negi's desk and started to throw the textbooks at Evangeline. The girl had little problem slashing the books with a magic blade, but because of this easy task, she passed a glance at a certain girl. It was Yui, Evangeline stopped what she was doing and her eyes turned murderous red. "YOU, YU-- YUOY-- BOUY-- YURI-- WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS, THAT'S MY BOOK ISN'T IT?!" Yui stopped reading the book and looked at the source of the yelling. Evangeline was pissed, Yui was _slightly _taken aback, so she dropped the book and started to back away from her. Which lead up to the 'Yui is backed to a corner' epidemic.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Setsuna's room.

Panting.

Whispering.

Pleas.

More panting.

Moaning.

The sound of the bed creaking.

"Mm...that's so good Set-chan...harder...please.."

"Yes, ojou-sama.."

"Uhnn...mm...Set-cha--ahhh, I told you not to call me tha--aahh when we do this..."

"Yes...Kono-chan.."

"That's a uhn-- good girl...please..Set-chan, lower..."

"Yes, Kono-chan."

15 minutes later in the same room.

Both girls were sitting on opposite ends of Setsuna's couch, Setsuna was fidgeting while Konoka was just sstaring at the young hanyo.

"Thanks a lot for the massage Set-chan!" Konoka seemed to brighten up the room with her smile, even though all the curtains were closed and only the television was on.

Setsuna looked up from the floor with a small smile. "It was the least I could do for you, since you said your back hurt and all..."

"Okay, but I owe you a favor now! What do you like Set-chan?"

"I like you...-uu I uh... NOTHING! Nothing at all.." Setsuna blushed suprisingly _very_ red.

"Set-chan...look at me." Konoka was giving Setsuna the puppy-dog eyes look, while Setsuna was still just blushing.

"I know what you want..."

"Y-you do...?"

"Yep! You want a massage from me too, right?"

"Uh...yeah that's it.."

"Okay, but I'll have to do that some other time, I have to go cook dinner for Asuna and Negi before Asuna toasts some bread and burns the house."

"Y-yes, ojo--...Kono-chan."

Setsuna got up and opened the door for Konoka, but before Konoka stepped out, she kissed Setsuna on the lips and ran out, leaving the girl touching her lips and blushing.

* * *

Arriving at her room, there was no sight of Asuna and Negi, so Konoka just shrugged and changed before preparing dinner. Humming to herself, she sought out the apron and trotted to the refridgerator.

"Hm..I wonder what they would like the dinner today..." In The Thinker's position, she was deciding whether to cook spaghetti or fried rice with chicken.

"Maybe, I'll try the spaghetti."

Nodding to her statement, she opened the cabinets in search of ingredients while on her tip toes. Her hand stopped on a foreign object in the back of the cabinet. "Huh? What's this..?" She grabbed a chair and jumped on it to get a better look at the object.

"Th-this is...!"

* * *

Me: Muahaha cliff hangers kick ass.

Setsuna: Huh...what did she find?

Me: I ono. Ask Konoka.

Konoka: Uh...I don't know either...MIZUKI STOPPED THE STORY BEFORE I COULD YELL IT OUT!

Setsuna: -stares down Mizuki-

Me: Ah...crap...

Setsuna: TELL ME WHAT IT IS!!

Me: NEVER, FIND OUT THE HARD WAY AND WAIT FOR ME TO UPDATE!

Setsuna: -pissed-

Me: Oh shit.

-Sounds of yelling and fighting in the background-

Konoka: Ah..hahaha...while they're busy fighting, please review this story. Please and thank you! See you next time.

Me: W-wait... -gets tackled by Setsuna-


End file.
